In several technical applications hydraulic brake systems are used, wherein, in particular in cases of emergency, a rotating component must for reasons of safety be braked down to a standstill within a very short period of time. An example of such a technical application is a wind energy plant whose rotor must be very rapidly braked in the case of malfunctions.
In order to meet the requirements of rapid braking, a relatively large braking force should be applied, which may however lead to considerable vibrations and excessive dynamic load peaks in the system to be braked. This, in turn, may cause damage to the system and lead to relatively large material fatigue and aging.
From WO-A-98/23474 a hydraulic brake system for, inter alia, wind energy plants is known, which ensures smooth braking of the rotor via a relatively complex valve drive.